Talk:Liara T'Soni
Trivia versus Mass Effect 2 information I keep seeing ME2 facts in the Trivia section of articles. ME2 information is not trivia. If it's being added to articles, it should be under a separate heading and spoiler tagged. We have a shiny new tag for this: . --Tullis 05:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Weapon Skill Is she really completely untrained in weapons? I thought she could use the pistol. But then it's true that she has no skill to enhance this weapon. What I'm wondering is this: is it better that she is told to use the pistol, or it doesn't make any difference since she is equally bad with all weapons? :She is trained in pistols but can't enhance them via talents... Sorta like Kaiden if you think about it. Jax Montag 08:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Except Kaidan's class skill provides a bonus to pistol skill, and a not insubstantial one (roughly equivalent to 3 or 4 points in Pistols IIRC, though without Marksman). ShadowRanger 13:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Formatting thanks, tullis. this formating is pain in the ass. this wikia engine is really weird - got any advice on where i can read more about this stuff? i'd appreciate that. LLlaxmep 19:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :You could try the Wikia Help page, it's a good site with lots of helpful resources, and it is "straight from the horses mouth", as it were. SpartHawg948 19:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::See also Mass Effect Wiki Style Guide. I would also suggest, if you're using the rich text editor, that you turn that thing off. The standard editor doesn't have bells and whistles, but if you've done wiki editing before (and I know you have) it makes your life a lot easier. The rich text editor messes up page formatting something chronic. --Tullis 20:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::of course that rich text thingie is off for me - it's awful, and even if it did work properly i'd still prefer good ol' text'n'tags. :::either way, thanks for the advice. i've been fooling around with liara page some more and i think i'm gettind used to the way wikia behaves. LLlaxmep 20:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Miranda Video http://masseffect.bioware.com/universe/characters/miranda/ Pause the video at 0:07. Does that look like Liara to anybody else? She's even wearing the same scientist outfit.--Aldrius 23:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No It isn't her but good eye.-Cole That bit about Liara on the Normandy - ME2 Spoilers I think it's subjective to saves that are loaded. In the new N7 Development Diary, (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlCleak2alo 3:11 to the end) Ashley is seen instead of Liara doing all the same things. It appears that whoever is on the Normandy as it explodes will be based on who is alive and who was your love interest. Say you are a FemShep then it would be Kaidan had you pursued and achieved a relationship with him.--Xaero Dumort 18:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Deadly Wow, Liara has changed since the last game. She's fierce. Like a tiger! :Cold. Like a divorcee. ::Is it just me, or does she sound different in the second game? Also, why does she look so ill? Is it just because she is older?--Marshmallow2166 17:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::She sounds different. I thought is was cute when you walk in on her using her bully voice, and she briefly reverts to her regular voice when she notices you.--Karstedt 07:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Her Father on Illium? Anybody notice that discussions with the Asari matriarch bartender revealed that she "even had a pureblood daughter" as the "father" and that it didn't work out well, given the apparent rarity of pureblood offspring and the age of the bartender (similar to Benezia) I wonder the likelihood that this could be Liara's father. Of course she made disparaging comments about Benezia speaking about how there are worse things for an Asari matriarch to do than be a bartender. Raitchison 16:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure that "disparaging comment" was directed at Benezia, rather the Matriarch's and the Citadel fleet where the one she was refering to. she says "our ship were bare-assed" just after that line, so shes more talking about how the fleet wasn't ready for a real war. In fact, outside Liara, no one mentions Benezia. Its possible the Council covered up her involvement with Saren, as it would not be credible that he could take them by suprise like he did if they knew he already gathered powerful allies. Ironreaper 04:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Er, could be wrong but if her father was half-krogan and that visibly different (btw this character is the coolest damn side character ever in ME), that would make Liara a quarter-krogan... I'm no expert on Asari breeding, but I don't think Liara would be so proper if she had that much Krogan in her. I was all excited about Samara possibly being her father, until she mentioned that all her daughters are (obvious spoiler). Double-damn.Revdrkevind 17:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Liara also has more than a touch of badass in her, it just took Shepard to bring that out. I wouldn't discount the possibility of the bartender being Liara's dad... I just also wouldn't be surprised if it didn't turn out to be the case. You'd think one of them would mention it. Twilsemail 17:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :The Asari matriarch bartender is seen watching a picture of liara witch strongly sugests that they have a close conection NordicLord 21:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC)NordicLord ::She's looking at a picture of "liara witch"?!? Liara is a WITCH!?!?!? When did that happen! And more importantly, BURN HER!!! :P SpartHawg948 23:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) She was born 2077, the year off the nuclear holocaust in the Fallout series. Haha, true, but I honestly don't think Mass Effect has anything to do with Fallout. They're both two completely different, yet brilliant franchises. The Yoshiman 97 06:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. And while it would be great to see a crossover between the franchises, the fact that Mass Effect is a BioWare franchise and Fallout is Bethesda does tend to kind of cast doubt on that ever happening, mores the pity. SpartHawg948 06:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I can see it now. After a devastating galaxy wide battle with the reapers, survivors must go underground to take shelter. 50 years later, Shepard III must journey forth from an underground bunker to find a new water filter before the habitat runs dry. He finds a wasteland of mutant husks and derelict space craft under the watchful eye of a reaper still harvesting the planet.--Karstedt 07:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Bioware would ever take the series in that direction. EVER. sorry The Yoshiman 97 02:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Lair of the Shadow Broker that would seem to provide proof that Aethyta is Laira's "father." The video section of the Shadow Broker base provides a short video clip of Aethyta sitting, staring, and viewing a picture of an Asari who looks shockingly like Liara. I've attached an image of the moment. I think the Wiki pages for Liara and Aethyta should be touched up for this, but wonder what the best way to present the info is.RyuConnor 23:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Probably the way we've already handled it would work best. In addition, please don't attach images directly to the headlines, as it screws up the formatting. SpartHawg948 23:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry about the image. Was trying to fix that about the time you corrected it. For the moment the articles in question make no mention of this present item. Are you saying it's still not worth adding to their biography at this time?RyuConnor 23:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::What would we add to Liara's biography? That at some point in time, Matriarch Aethyta looked at a picture of her? Because that's literally all the new info we have from that video. Ditto for Aetheyta. Should we add a bit about how she once looked at a picture of another notable asari on Illium for a little bit? It's noted in the proper location (i.e. the Video Archive article), I don't see any need to note the picture viewing habits of Aethyta in her article, and certainly not in Liara's. SpartHawg948 23:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think the story writers are trying to lead us to a conclusion. How straight a view we want to take is my question, which you've answered. You don't find it compelling evidence and so no edits needs to be made to the primary article and thus this talk page has served a purpose to save us all some time. RyuConnor 23:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we do treat this as an encyclopedia, and the duty of an encyclopedia is not to interpret information and jump to conclusions, no matter how reasonable they may seem (to some). It's to present facts. And right now, the facts don't support the statement that Aethyta is Liara's other parent. The few facts we do know suggest that it's possible, but that's it. SpartHawg948 00:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::This strikes as a Chekov's Gun. If the writers are worth their salt well discus this one more time before the end. :). RyuConnor 00:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Quoting her mother Just wanted to let you know, the quote wasn't "similar", it was exactly the same, wasn't it? 01:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, I do believe it's similar, but that there are one or two words that are off. Pretty sure, anyways. SpartHawg948 02:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::What quote are we talking about anyway? The Yoshiman 97 02:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::The one where she's threatening the guy in her office on Illium and says something similar/identical to what Benezia said to Shepard on Noveria. The whole "have you ever seen an asari commando" bit. I'm pretty sure Benazia says an asari commando squad though, while Liara just says an asari commando. I could be wrong though. SpartHawg948 03:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, that. Well yeah, she definitely said that, really, exactly like her mom, and it's pretty obvious that it wasn't just mere coincidence by Bioware. It might be a lead of what Liara might soon become. Because really, they're basically in the same situation. Benezia tried to make Saren turn down a less destructive path, and tried to turn him. Eventually she died and it soon costed her life. Now here comes Liara, after her crazy adventure with Sovereign, who tries to destroy the Shadow Broker by acting as his 'informant'. I think it's really just a lead on Liara's part in Mass Effect 3, that she might become like her mother and might end up like her. I think the quote is really just a sign (crazy and somewhat stupid theory, I know). The Yoshiman 97 04:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know the quote isn't just coincidence, that it was intentional. I still think it's just similar, not exactly the same, but that's off recollection. I need to go back and verify one way or the other. I don't think Liara is going to become like her mother, I think she was just using an intimidating phrase she'd heard in the past (either from her mother or maybe from Shepard if she wasn't there on herself to hear it) to scare the crap out of some twerp. SpartHawg948 04:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, upon further review, I concede that I was mistaken. It was an exact quote. But as for it being a sign that she's going to end up like her mother, I think it's no more an indicator of that than saying that the hanar who plays Blasto's paraphrasing of Dirty Harry is an indicator he's going to become mayor of a town in California. It was just a snappy line that got the job done. SpartHawg948 04:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You're probably right, but hey, it was all speculation. Just proves my excitement on what Bioware will do with Liara. I liked her better in the first game though.The Yoshiman 97 05:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You and me both. Oh well. There's always #3! :) SpartHawg948 06:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) "Anger at Shadow Broker" Is it mentioned anywhere about this broken dialogue option? When you talk with Liara on Illium (after doing her assignments) the abovementioned option appears. If you're like me, and run through the choices top-to-bottom, then this option disappears after the one above ("Liara's needs") is selected...and a small but VITAL piece of story info is gone for good. Bloody annoying, that. ComaDivine 02:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) "Possible Liara/Shadow Broker DLC?" I'm not sure if this is the right place to post this info. If not, then the mods can just delete it or something. I don't mind. :) Credit for this find goes to user Troodon80 at CheatHappens.com. This is copied and pasted from his original post, so draw your own conclusions. I thought people might find it intriguing. ArchangelM127 05:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Someone also put the files together on youtube (for those who prefer to hear and not have their eyes bleed) ;D TheFedExPope 07:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Now, some of you may have done the same research I have and come up short just like I did, but I kept going and found some interesting files in the Install Dir. I have extracted them and typed out the script for them; read below: first is the name of the extracted file; I used afcextr.exe and ww2ogg, so you can actually go and look yourself if you don't believe me. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.001 - Male Shepard: I know you are looking for the shadow broker, cerberus gave me data on where to find him, inerested? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.002 - Male Shepard: Liara - The Shadow Broker is dead that should be enough. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.003 - Liara: I don't even have access to all of it yet, I could use your help hacking some of the security points around Illium, that might unlock new data. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.004 - Female Shepard: I know you are looking for the shadow broker, cerberus gave me data on where to find him, inerested? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.005 - Female Shepard: Liara - The Shadow Broker is dead that should be enough. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.006 - Liara: I can't, shepard, you know that, I need to stay here and sort through the shadow broker's data, it's too improtant for me to just leave. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.007 - Liara: No, Not while his trusted agents can still strike back, they were working with the collectors, shepard, they have to pay. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.008 - Liara: Taking down the Observer will tie-up most of the last loose ends the shadow broker left behind. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.009 - Liara: I found one interesting thing though, one of the shadow brokers top agents survived our attack, it's someone called the observer. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.010 - Liara: You know where... yes! absolutly, I can leave now. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.011 - Liara: This should help me unlock some of the shadow brokers data, I'll let you know if I find anything useful. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.012 - Liara: Now, I sift through all the information I can get my hands on, and find out what the shadow broker knew about the collectors... and how to kill them. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.013 - Liara: And if we hit the wrong target, hopefuly the real observer is too busy running to think about avenging the shadow broker. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.014 - Liara: I think she's the shadow broker agent we'll need to worry about. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.060 - Male Shepard: How's your new project comming along? anything I should be aware of? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.061 - Female Shepard: How's your new project comming along? anything I should be aware of? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.153 - Liara: I just hope I can use that knowledge well and that it can help you in the comming battles. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.154 - Liara: It's overwhelming, but i can see the attraction too, i've always treasured knowledge and the shadow broker had more than anyone. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.153 - Liara: I can't believe how much information the shadow broker has, it's going to take years to go through it all. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.156 - Liara: They were quite literally after your body, that's all i've found so far, i'll keep looking. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.157 - Liara: Few humans have been through what you have, the collectors wanted to study you for genetic abnormalities. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.158 - Liara: Suprisingly, killing Saren didn't matter to them, they were intrigued by your exposure to the prothean beacon and your exposure to the thorian on Feros. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.159 - Liara: I can shed some light on why the collectors wanted you however. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.160 - Liara: I don't have much new information, there's so much to go through, it could take years. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.160 - Liara: We can talk freely, i think, most shadow broker agents now report to me, knowingly, or unknowingly. twrhub_liara_norm_intro_d_S_INT.002 - Liara: Hello again... Shadow Broker. I have also found all of the audio files for Zaeed and Kasumi, yes; KASUMI, the as-of-yet-unreleased DLC char. so from what you've read above, will this be a Liara/Shadow Broker DLC? Now some people are saying that releasing a Liara/Shadow Broker DLC doesn't really fit BioWare's MO; because it's central to the plot, but is it? because, I have found this file: twrhub_liara_dlc_lead_in_d_S_INT.afc There's nothing in it... yet. If other people would like to help me out and find any more information, I would be greatful... so far I have gone through the first 12,000 audio files of about 49,000. I don't have good internet so any research anybody else can offer would be nice. I remember reading somewhere a while ago that some DLC would be coming out based on the Redemption series of comics. Presumably based on what you've found it'll be about Liara and the Shadow Broker. By the way, some of that dialogue relates to the in-game portion of Liara's mission (the Observer and the hacking points on Illium). Bronzey 07:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I remember some of it from the existing game. I decided to just copy and paste the original post rather than get into the mess of picking and choosing. ^^ 21:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Most of the above mentioned files are not readily available in-game, the files that relate to the "Observer" is after you have aparently finished the "Shadow Broker" mission, refering to "The only loose end remaining" or "to busy running to avenge the shadow broker". Also at the end of "Mass Effect: Redemption" #4 - it says "To be continued -- in Mass Effect 2".Troodon80 13:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Romance Section, Bad Info? The person who added in the romance section, regarding Sheperd's first meeting with Liara (if Sheperd and Liara were romantically involved in ME1) in Mass Effect 2 on Illium, seems to be injecting the storyline from the Mass Effect comic book, into actual gameplay dialogue. In no way does Liara say to Sheperd that she feels guilty for giving her body to Cerberus for any purpose. In fact, nothing of the sort is even mentioned. I think the person who published that should either provide some evidence that this actual dialogue is there (I have played ME2 5 times through and not seen this dialogue), or remove this since it isn't in the game. :Really, because in the 3 walkthoughs I have romanced Liara, so far, she admits it. However you have to talk to her more becuase she doesn't admit it right away. Usually after you complete her two side missions if you press the issue then she will admit that she felt guilty. You just have to press the issue. Lancer1289 00:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ah the infinate wonders of Youtube. Here is the video that proves Liara felt guilty. Lancer1289 00:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's spelled "infinite". Anyway, I stand corrected, but not to the initial information. If you read (and I went exactly by this), the info provided states Liara revealed this after kissing her on the initial meet, not after completing her side quest. So, someone needs to edit that. ::I stand corrected on the article, the correct information is alreay detalied on the first line on the second paragraph of the ME2 romance section of the article. I got one piece of info wrong, in my comment, so what needs to be fixed. And I really don't care if I misspelled something. Lancer1289 01:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: But it isn't detailed at all, the article still alludes to this info being reveal after the kiss, this is misleading.. I now wonder if this is revealed whether or not Sheperd had a romance, since it seems by completing Liara's side quest, she may very well still reveal this info. ::::How is it misleading, Liara greets Shepard, if romanced in ME, with a kiss and then reveales the information. So I fail to see how this is misleading becuase it's the truth. Lancer1289 01:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::: OK, I wanted to do a follow up here (leaving the rest behind). Romance in this particular situation, is not a needed criteria for the revelation regarding Shepard's body being given to Cerberus after Liara took him/her from the Shadow Broker. The video link you provided doesn't even show Shepard meeting Liara right off when they first see each other, so you cannot tell from that video if there was a romance or not. The video only plays from the point of the revelation of how Shepard's body was given to Cerberus, which is after Shepard completes the whole of the side quest for Liara, which is after their initial meet on Illium. I mentioned before, that I wondered if a romance was needed. The only way it is all revealed, is if Shepard completes Liara's side quest on Illium. So, as I mentioned before, aside from discovering no need for romance, one *has* to do the side quest to get this information. It is not simply revealed right after greeting Liara (as you indicate) for the first time on Illium, romancing or not.--Tommy6860 10:04, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It comes across as if this info is revealed right after kissing her, not after having completed her side quest. Now do you understand? Yup. We just had a discussion about that the other day. And, if you want to be technical (and I do so love being technical) perhaps you could explain to us what ME1 is? After all, there are three games. There is Mass Effect (abbreviated as ME), Mass Effect Galaxy (not really abbreviated since it's rarely referenced), and Mass Effect 2 (or ME2). I would assume that ME1 stands for Mass Effect 1, which does not exist. Not to be a jerk, but it's always a good idea to make sure your own ducks are in a row before getting nitpicky about things like the other persons spelling. Or, as the Book of Matthew puts it: "Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you." :) SpartHawg948 01:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is widely used across the net when referring to the two MEs in discussions, that many use ME1 as the first game when also referencing ME2; I was only trying to shorten the words and I suspect most already know the acronyms. There's nothing technical about spelling words. If you're that daft that you need to have an explanation to what ME1 stands for (though interesting that you already acknowledged it), then that is on you. Wow. I was being a little nitpicky, but there is no need to respond in that manner. I was merely pointing out that using ME1 is not techically correct, as it is an abbreviated form of a name that does not exist (as there is no 1 in Mass Effect). I am fully aware of what it means, but perhaps you should become aware of site policy regarding language and banning. Rude or insulting language (such as calling another user daft) is not tolerated, and can result in a ban. Disagree without being disagreeable. It's really not that hard. SpartHawg948 01:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I know the policy, and you need to understand technicalities in the English language as referenced here. I did not make an attack on you. Using "daft" as a description for you wasn't an offense since you acknowledged one thing, while acting that you didn't know it.. I do not understand your comment on "language", did I use bad language, you didn't say? The ending of your previous comment was condescending and I didn't need a bible lesson. As far as calling ME1 what I did against your wishes, maybe you should start calling all of those (as an example) kings of England just Edward, though there have been eight of them. Do we simply refer to the first now as just Edward. Now, do you understand? If this all still seems as an offense to you, then report it. ::If you know the policy then why aren't you following it. You used daft in an insulting manner towards someone else just becuase he made a joke. We use the offical titles here, i.e. Mass Effect (ME); Mass Effect Galaxy (MEG); and Mass Effect 2 (ME2); and if you don't like it or our polices then leave. Also apparently disagreeing without being disagreeable is apparenlty impossible Spart. Lancer1289 02:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict)But I didn't act like I didn't know it. I made it clear that I knew it. I was posing a question I knew the answer to already, as I was attempting to point out that ME1 may be commonly used, but is incorrect. As for not understanding the comment about language, I was merely referring to the language policy, which spells out the policy on not using rude or insulting language. Let's see... what else? I wasn't trying to give a 'biblesic lesson', merely using a quote I felt appropriate. The argument that you were simply trying to shorten things by using ME1 seems a bit odd, as ME is actually shorter than ME1, and the Edward argument seems a bit disingenuous, as the I is added to differentiate from the six who came later, as opposed to an abbreviation where each word in the title is reduced to a letter. In this case it's quite easy to differentiate ME from ME2. Finally, who would I need to report you to? SpartHawg948 02:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I believe he was refereing to the Wikia Team Spart. Lancer1289 02:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No, he probably meant the admins. I guess my ego is just so big that I automatically assume everyone know I am an admin, or that they look at my user page, which has a statement to that effect. I was asking the question in jest, but we see from this thread where such frivolous comments have gotten us. SpartHawg948 02:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed Spart, and to add to this one, how many others can we reference here. Or are there too many to count at this point? Lancer1289 02:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Punch Liara Anyone else hoping to be able to punch Liara later on? I have never liked the character of Liara, so decking her wouldn't be a bad thing :P No. Garrus, on the other hand, is fair game. :D Be aware for the bug! I was on the moon with Tali and Liara when I first encountered this thing. Liara was hit by a Rocket drone thing, and she died, Beyond the textures of the wall. I thought it can be solved if i go out from the bunker. After I went outside: She disappeared from everywhere! No equiping, No team screen (where you manage the level up) nowhere. I gone back to the mentioned bunker but she was nowhere. Only re-loading an earlier save game helped. I didn't try to go back to the Normandy. I Don't know if it could happen with anyother character, but i think You could mention it somewhere. :I have seen this many times with all the squadmates so it does occur and is mentioned somewhere, just can't remember where off-hand. It most often happenes with Garrus with me, but again I have seen it with all six. Also I have had it happend twice and was left with no squadmates, very frusterating. Lancer1289 17:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Broker DLC choice I hope there's an option to pick sides between the Shadow Broker and Liara in the upcoming DLC; personally I wanna use this on the latter. Either way, I wouldn't be surprised if you get a call from the actual Shadow Broker after the mission, if it is an actual individual and not a group of individuals who claim that title whenever they make deals. Pyro721 00:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I suposse this information can be posted as trivia, i came to realize that if you use certain conversation option in the mission on therum you can quote of Henry Morton Stanley when first meting with David Livingstone, but in this case it is: Dr. T´soni i presume instead of Doctor Livingstone i presume as is stated here http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/David_Livingstone Eyebrows Is Liara the only Asari with eyebrows or did I miss someone? Though they look painted if you ask me... Anyway, shouldn't that go on the trivia section? Oh nevermind, Benezia also has "eyebrows"... Coincidence?. Squall117 20:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :More like familial relation, I'd say. And Batha also has them. And Nelyna and Rana Thanoptis don't quite have the same eyebrows, but they do have something going on in that region. SpartHawg948 21:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I didn't know about Batha cause I've only played the PC games, and Nelyna/Rana have the more common "Asari tattoo" thing which could be more like real Asari eyebrows. But what I wanted to say was that I think it should be pointed out in their trivia section that they are the only three Asari known to have human-like eyebrows, I just thought I should ask before making an undesired edit. Squall117 21:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::If it was just Liara and Benezia, then maybe it'd be trivia. But you also have another completely unrelated asari who has them, so I really don't see this as being triva material. Especially since you yourself said that, far from being 'human-like eyenbrows', they look painted on. So no, I don't really see why it would need to be added to the trivia section. SpartHawg948 21:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::While there is a point to ignore it because of Batha. The interesting thing here (for me at least) is the interest of these three Asari to mimic a human trait, because as far as I know humans are the only species in ME which are known to have eyebrows or even hair (don't know about Quarians or Volus). By the way for me Trivia is "useless but nice" information. Like this. Squall117 22:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::But are they mimicking a human trait? I've seen no evidence of this. Perhaps if it was just two young asari in their Maiden stages, then maybe. But Benezia is an asari matriarch, and from what we know of them, they're hardly the type to jump on the bandwagon for brand new fads, which this would be, seeing as the asari have known about humans for only about 40 years or so. So I'd rather leave assumptions and other such speculative material out. As for what trivia is, for the site, "Trivia is classified as information players may not have been aware of and is impactful or interesting." This, to me, seems to be not at all impactful, and not interesting once speculation is removed. More trivial than trivia. SpartHawg948 22:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I admit it may not be interesting to everyone (specially as "interesting" is something kinda subjective) but the fact that they are mimicking human eyebrows is more than speculation, since such thing is only seen in humans. I mean, they both have perfect eyebrows unlike Rana or Nelyna who have "some tattoo over their eyes". Squall117 00:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::No, without any evidence other than your own opinion and observations, it is speculation to assume that they are attempting to mimick human eyebrows. If there is no solid evidence, it's speculation. And the only 'evidence' that they are mimicking humans is your statement that they are doing so, which doesn't cut it. SpartHawg948 00:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe good point... Still, I believe it worthy of being pointed out =P Squall117 01:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::And why would it be noteworthy? It clearly isn't unique to Benezia and Liara, as Spart demonistrated. If it was, then maybe it would be trivia, otherwise it really isn't noteworthy in my opinion. Lancer1289 01:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok have it our way. Daughter of A Matriarch Liara doesn't say that people have high expectations of her because her mother is Benezia, matriarch extraordinaire, but because she is a matriarch. Since every asari becomes a matriarch at a certain age (afaIk) that shouldn't really put the benchmark any higher for their daughters, right? So either this is a simple slip of the tongue (or a simplification) or, if you really really want it to, a break with canon. Just saying. 11:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Um no she doesn't say that. Liara says that a lot is expected of her because she is Benezia's, a matriarch, daughter, not that she is one. Asari don't become matriarchs until they are probably around 700-800 years of age, and in the final states of their lives. However since Benezia was a powerful voice among the asari, then much would be expected of Liara, just like much is expected of the children/relatives of modern politicians, royalty, etc. So it isn't breaking canon as it says exactly what is supported by in the facts and the Codex. Lancer1289 17:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Umm i think he was saying benezia was a matriarch not liara lancer.--Legionwrex 02:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Acutally from the way his sentence is structured, the she in "but because she is a matriarch", refers to Liara and not Benezia. Which is the whole canon thing he mentions. Lancer1289 02:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to admit, I figured the original must have meant to contrast "matriarch extraordinaire" with "mere matriarch", since it's obvious that Liara isn't a matriarch; but yes, the use of "she" is ambiguous. And the reference to canon is confusing, too. Either way, Lancer's explanation is fair enough, i.e., Benezia is a famous matriarch, and so all eyes would be on Liara. And yet: Liara might mean that she is not only the daughter of a matriarch, but that she was born to a matriarch, i.e., Aethyta is her mother--NO! wait, nonsense, I mean--''Benezia'' was already a matriarch when she bore Liara. Matriarchs having newborns might be fairly rare (anyway, Samara has been chasing Morinth for 400 years or so, which means she was not a matriarch when she had her children; and she as well as some other asari speak as though one tries to "settle down" and have a family in their middle stage. Whereas Shiala said, I think, that she's been following Matriarch Benezia for over 200 years = much longer than Liara has been alive). Sooooo, Liara's mom was not only well respected, but was a matriarch even at Liara's birth, i.e., Liara was raised by a woman who had already reached the age of "wisdom" (or what have you). AnotherRho 04:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) New Relationship Someone added a line that says you can start a romance with her in LotSB. Is this true? Or is this a case of someone interpreting 'signals' in a way that could get them in a lot of trouble in the future?JakePT 11:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it isn't true. You can continue the relationship if you had one from ME, but you can't start a new one with Liara. I'll be removing that. Believe me I tried to get this last night, and nothing worked. Lancer1289 14:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Liara ME2 DLC questions Been trying to get answers to these questions everywhere with no luck. If anyone has already played through and is willing to answer its appreciated. 1. If I have a relationship with someone else in ME2, thats gone all the way is there a convo path that allows me to continue with Liara? If so, does this involve leaving the new person? 2. If I do the DLC early, and continue with Liara right away, does this mean i cannot pursue anyone on the normandy in this game? 3. When they say continue what does that even mean. Is it just a one time scene post the DLC ending, or must i continue to visit liara and get new convo's each time like all the other options? I know that even after dumping your new ME2 LI to get back with Liara, she knows that you've dated an ME2 LI. In my playthrough, I dumped Miranda just to see if Liara knows, and she does. I was still able to get back with Liara at the end though. Freakium 00:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you have to dump new LI to get back with her? Paramour Achievement I was wondering, will i get Paramour Achievement if i'm loyal to Liara (i mean Romance)?